


Nerves

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry struggles to calm himself down on the day of his wedding, but luckily, Iris is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> Soooo, [ Stephen's facebook picture](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/post/129650764108/olicity-i-believe-in-you-why-are-they-wearing-a) gave me a major case of the Olivarry feels and I tripped and drabbled. 
> 
> (Whaaat? Don't look at me. A wedding is a _game changer_ , okay? Can't we just pretend for like, two minutes??)

Barry trembles as he fumbles with his tie, and he hears Iris huff an amused breath beside him.

“Seriously, Barr – you’ve got to calm down,” she tells him, taking a step towards him and batting his shaky hands away, wrapping her fingers around the tie and fixing him with a grin.

She looks beautiful – not that Barry would have had any doubt on the matter – her hair styled into loose curls, a modest tiara resting atop her head with ice blue pearls to match her dress. He’s kind of regretting making her the maid of honour, in all honesty. She’s going to look way better than  _all_  of them in the pictures.

“Easy enough for you to say,” Barry quips, ignoring the tremble in his voice. “You’re not the one who has to stand in front of everyone and sign your life away.”

She finishes looping the tie into a neat kelvin knot, and snorts. “Wow, you make it sound so romantic. Oliver’s a lucky man.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean. I’m just- it’s scary, is all.”

Iris smooths the tie over his chest, and then fixes him with a serious expression. “Barry – do you love Oliver?”

His eyes widen at the question. “W-what? Of  _course_  I do!”

“And does Oliver love you?”

“I– yeah. Yeah, he does,” Barry says, and even as the words settle over him, he begins to feel a little less jumpy, and his lips press into a fond smile. “Yeah. He does,” he repeats – because he needs to hear himself say it again.

Iris sends him a knowing smile. “There. You’re ready to get married now.”

“I am,” Barry says with conviction – and suddenly he feels more sure of it than ever.

As he walks down the aisle, Iris’ arm linked to his own, he catches a glimpse of his husband-to-be, and the wide grin that spreads out on his face as his eyes land on Barry, and Barry finds himself wondering what the hell he was so worried about in the first place.

He takes Oliver’s hand, recites his vows steadily, and only lets out a tiny squeak of surprise as Oliver grabs him, spins him, and dips him into a low kiss to seal the deal. When Oliver steadies him on his feet again, Barry’s eyes search the older man for any sign of doubt or regret, but all he can see is his own compassion and love for the other reflected back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
